


［马东］無我夢中 · 第三編

by AmelCROSS



Series: 無我夢中 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档lofter 2018.7.15
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 無我夢中 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785640
Kudos: 4





	［马东］無我夢中 · 第三編

【MarkChan】無我夢中 三  
@AmelCROSS  
20180505

燥热的下午竟然是被呻吟声填满的。

墙上吸着一件巨大而狰狞的仿真阳具，李东赫正忘情地扭动身体，口中嚼碎了呻吟，又接连吐出情热的喘息。淫荡的躯体以不可思议的热切渴望着，肮脏下流的液体顺着大腿一波一波涌出。

他的情人李马克不在，回到他出生的城市，去看他的家人，或者他的朋友们，李马克告别的时候李东赫没有认真听。

李东赫病瘾发作时掏出手机乱翻，以前这里塞满了他的解决对象，自从与李马克稳定关系后，他就删除了那些号码。现在的手机没有一点用处，被他扔进沙发垫的夹缝里。

他怀里抱着李马克贴身穿的一件衣服，闻着上面残留的味道，跪趴着射了出来。

李东赫还倒在地板上喘气，沙发上的电话响起了熟悉的铃声。李东赫爬起身来，在沙发坐垫的缝隙里翻出手机接通。是李马克打来的。

“……东赫你，做坏事了？”

李東赫心里不爽，捏着嗓子淫叫了两声，引得电话另一边面红尴尬。

“我等下再给你打电话吧。”说完就挂掉了。

李东赫想问他什么时候回来，还没有来得及问。

李东赫从来没有过这么长时间的一个稳定性伴侣，他已经呆得足够久了。他漂泊的灵魂已经想要走了，但他还不肯走。他想要李马克在和他做爱的时候掐住他不停呻吟的喉咙，他想要李马克在插入他的时候对着正在求欢的屁股来上一巴掌。他想要一些李馬克未能在他身上实现的快感，但是李马克在床上是一个绅士。

仿真的阳具还吸在墙壁上，因为沾上了液体而反着光，李东赫看着那个尺寸恐怖的柱体，想要把它纳入体内的欲望又掀起了。

之前李东赫找到一件事来打发自己，就是给李马克的衣服钉上扣子。领子也钉扣子，袖口也钉扣子，那件衣服被他钉满了扣子，李马克穿着那件钉满扣子的衣服回家去了。

他什么时候回来？

他全身的每一个细胞都在期盼李马克回家。对，他住在李马克租来的小房子里，并把这里叫做家。

李东赫其实也不太知道是怎样一回事，自己就从像看上猎物一样看上李马克演变成想要在他身上得到救赎。但李东赫又觉得自己太差劲了，好像常常把李马克当作自己追逐身体欲望的工具，他经常求着李马克和自己做，他哄李马克抽他卷的烟，甚至用着下作的诱惑手段逼李马克就范，他什么手段都肯用，只是为了求他操他。李马克对他可以算是予与予求，可是看起来就好像嘴上拒绝他但最后身体很诚实地和他为爱鼓掌。李东赫也很清楚，李马克知道他有瘾，怕他难受也怕他发疯，宁可是在床上让他得到安抚。可一次高潮的安抚是暂时的，欲壑难填是永久的。

「我们做的太多了吧……我当然爱死了和你做，我怕这样对我们两个都不好。」李马克曾经这样对他说过，但最终还是屈服于李东赫的渴求。确实是做得太多了，李东赫现在甚至专门有一笔开销是购买一些营养品来维持二人的精力和身体的正常运转的。很自私吧，只是为了自己的欲望，这样折磨自己的伴侣，明明知道自己病入膏肓，却从不约束自己，真的很差劲吧。

幸好李马克迷恋他的身体，也心疼他，心疼他如此地被欲望翻来覆去地烙着，他一直相信李东赫不是天生这样浪荡，即便李东赫悲观地认为他的浪荡已经写进他的天性里面了。

李马克的电话再次打来时，李东赫先开口：“我要走了。”

“你说什么？？”

“……骗你的。”

“……”

然后两个人足足一分钟都没有讲话。李东赫有点无聊，把手里才刚清洗完的仿真玩具含进嘴里吮吸。口水发出的啵吱啵吱的声响被电话那一头的人听得清清楚楚。“东赫啊……”

“不要叫我不可以做。”李东赫把玩具抽出来，空出嘴来说。

“不，做吧。”然后李东赫听到那边有衣服的摩擦声，大概是那人把裤子脱掉了。

于是李东赫更加放肆地把动静搞大了些。他穿着那件带有李马克身体味道的衣服，隔着衣服抚摸自己，想象着是被他搂在怀里抚摸，直到把衣服揉皱。

“你在摸我。”

“是我在摸你。脱掉吧。”

李东赫闻声把衣服甩开，赤裸着身体，手在自己的腿间抚摸。“哥哥，要我吗？我跪着给你口好不好？”

李马克又想摸摸他柔软的头发，可是在这里摸不到。“含着它。”电话另一头的李马克也觉得口干舌燥。几天没见他的小宝贝，也不怪李东赫想要，他自己也想，那个性感的小妖精，想干他。

李东赫捧起仿真阳具，当作是李马克的胯下硬物。他跪在沙发垫上，闭着眼睛舔弄那根柱体，闭着眼睛就仿佛是正在服务李马克的性器一样，李东赫越做越投入，因为来回吞吐发出水声，口中的津液顺着嘴角流下。

“好乖啊，哥好舒服。”听着李东赫不自觉地发出来的唔嗯声音，李马克也觉得格外刺激。他握着自己的性器想象着是李东赫正跪在他两腿之间，含住了来来回回地吮吸。舒服。李马克仰起头，把感觉交给自己的耳朵和手。

“哥哥那个地方更硬了呢。这么硬的话应该放在哪？”

“放在你下面的小洞里。”李东赫听了脸一红，直接听他讲出来还是让他略有羞涩。

“乖，让我放在那。手摸一摸。”

李东赫听了，手探到自己腿间，往洞穴里插入一只手指。

“哥哥，手指进去了……”

“你不是有，那个东西吗，自己扩张好以后，让我插进去。”

“哥哥好坏呀。”李东赫一边手指在自己的后穴勾弄，一边对着电话里的人撒娇。

“坏怎么了？坏就不要哥哥干你？”

“不，我要，我坐在哥哥上面动好不好？”李东赫一边说着，一边在仿真阳具上滴了润滑。

“坐上来吧。”

“嗯……”李东赫把玩具立在地上，对准自己的洞穴，向下坐入身体。“啊，哥哥进来了，好大好硬啊……”

通常李东赫很少说这些荤话，毕竟此刻两个人不是短兵相接，依靠着电波，只能把在做的事情用语言明明白白讲出来。羞耻到快爆炸了，刺激就更不用说了。李马克在这边听着浑身也是发烧一样的热。只在撸管真是太没意思了，不及李东赫躯体吸引力的万分之一。他想见他，想抱他，就现在。好在能听到李东赫在电话里面的放肆呻吟，听起来就好像李东赫正在他身上跃动着，他紧实的臀，火热的肉穴，情欲燃烧的躯体，在他的手间，在他的性器之上，在脑海宇宙的消失点。李马克律动的速度也越来越快，也不克制自己舒服的喘息声，让李东赫能够听到。

“哥、哥……要你给我……”李东赫渐渐情动，因为自己的运动而说不出完整的话。手也握住自己腿间的柱体，“哥哥前面也要帮我摸……”

“好，哥哥都给你。你要哥哥什么都给你。”

“你爱我？”

“我爱你。”

李东赫本是自己也没经大脑，就那样问了。得到对方肯定的答复。不管是不是因为箭在弦上的荷尔蒙给出的瞬时答案，但是李东赫需要在这一刻就到高潮。

李东赫让体内的阳具顶到自己深处那一点保持不动，坐在地上，双腿大开着，手在前端快速撸着性器，很快就射了出来。那一边，李马克也释放在了自己手里，两个人都发出一声长长的吐息。

“我好想你。”高潮的余韵仍在他身体里上下流窜，血液还没能返回一片空白的大脑，几乎是无意识的，李东赫讲出了这样一句话。

“我很快就回去。”李马克在电话里说，并对着收声筒给了他一个吻。李东赫也回吻他。

好，他说他会很快回来。

只要今夜别再做春梦，一切都好说。

这两个人的共同人生也不全是悲观的事，至少是在变好的路上吧，李东赫期望是这样子。他想要开始一段关系所作出的尝试不比他陷入的次数要少，比起身体的沉迷，他的精神明明白白在提醒他，他是需要一个归宿的。李马克和李东赫商量两个人都去换一个白天的工作。李马克把自己的demo放在网上投稿。李东赫觉得晚上去跳舞才过的轻松些，李马克也没有强迫他，只是说要清醒着工作。

这次释放了欲望后，李马克说很快回来的话成了李东赫的定心丸。李东赫开始收拾屋子，买菜做饭，仿佛之前偷看硬盘里的小电影的人不是他。时间似乎在这个小房间里停止了变换，在这里就只是李东赫生活着，直到李马克归来。

爱人的出现和归来从来也不是梦境。

李马克一回来，李东赫就冲上去。

“你，快来。”

“给我。”李东赫没给李马克说话的机会，两张嘴唇迅速接吻。好在李马克很快就能进入李东赫的节奏。这两个人之间，没有一方引诱另一方的挑逗，两个人内心尽是思念烧灼出空洞的渴望，需要对方的温度填满。

好想他，想到快要落泪了。

李马克也想念李东赫，只是闻着他身体的味道就勃起了。

他们两个紧贴在一起，同时贪婪地吸入着对方身体的味道，好像他们两个是迷雾中相见的人，靠味道互相寻找对方。一旦相见，永不离别。

李马克紧紧抓着他，像小时候抓住玩具氢气球，手一旦稍稍松了，他就会跑掉。李马克怕他跑掉。

“这是什么呢？小别胜新婚吗？”李东赫嘴角漾出笑容，他好像越来越会在李马克面前害羞了。

“你的烟还有吗？”

“这是最后一点了，只够给你卷个细的，你抽慢点。”

李东赫拿出他的烟盒，把全部烟丝倒在卷烟纸上，还用指甲盖刮了刮残存的烟丝，只有薄薄一层，李东赫只好细细地卷，烟头留了很长一截小心捻住。

李马克目不转睛地盯着李东赫伸出舌头舔烟纸，这是每次李东赫卷烟的时候他最期待的部分。他的舌头和一根圆柱体总是能很巧妙地搭配在一起，这个想法他决定永远也不告诉李东赫。

李马克把烟叼在嘴里，李东赫为他点烟，擦出的火唰的一声，荧荧一簇，灼在两人眼前。纸和烟草燃烧起来，李东赫甩甩手把火柴丢掉。李马克深深吸了一口。

“不是说叫你抽慢点吗。”

李马克勾勾手指，李东赫把脸凑上去，张开嘴，李马克把烟吹进他嘴里，两个人吸着同一口烟，又缓缓从鼻子里呼出过了肺的烟气，分开的烟雾在两个人头顶上汇成同一。

李东赫见他还穿着那件钉满扣子的他的杰作，手指一边玩弄起上面的大小扣子，一边把这件衣服解开。“你瞧你穿的这件，多好笑，这哪里还是能穿出门的衣服啊？”

“我穿了，他们就知道有个人陪我了。”衣服解掉了，李马克抓着李东赫的手，去解他的腰带。

李东赫跪到地板上，仰头望着李马克，这个角度的他眼睛格外大，表情尤其楚楚可怜，看起来十分惹人怜爱。

终于不是仿制的什么玩具了，是真实的他爱着的人的性器官，带着李马克私密的味道和他的体温。此刻因为充血而变得滚烫。李东赫把李马克的阴茎握着贴在脸颊上，闭上眼感受了一下欲望的热度。

连凸起的血管都无比真实。李东赫用舌尖沿着边缘划过，留下湿滑的口水痕迹，柔软的嘴唇与那里头部相对柔软的部分推拉。含住时用舌尖挑逗的麻痒感觉令那个人倒吸一口气，李马克同样在这口腔之内欲仙欲死。李马克一边抽着烟一边观赏，吐出最后一口烟雾，烟蒂在他的指间燃到尽头。他默默请求爱神赐予他今夜持久挺立，换与这对爱侣共赴欢愉。

“你把那个东西放进去，给我看看它是怎么插你的。”

李东赫放开嘴上干的活儿，拿过那个顶替了李马克的玩具，滴了润滑，呻吟着把它送进自己的下身。

“给我过来。”

当然是表演给他看的，可那人似乎一点刺激也不堪受。李东赫的后穴还插着假阳具，嘴里被李马克按住直往喉咙里捅，激得眼泪都流出来了。上下都被塞得满满，他只想被疯狂占有。

李东赫身后还能看到露出一截的那个东西，怎么想它插在里面的样子，看得李马克眼睛红。太久没碰触这个身体了，李马克有些把持不住，想着等下再做一次就好了，放肆射在了李东赫脸上。

李东赫舔了舔唇边李马克的精液，用手抹下射在脸上和胸口的液体，舌头一卷尽数吞下。李马克也不嫌弃，捧着他的脸与他接吻。

李东赫身体里面的玩具被李马克拔出来，来不及回缩的肉穴张开着，隐约可见深处的嫩肉。空虚的肉穴随着神经一缩一缩的，渴望再次被填满。

“宝贝，你的小洞好像在叫我进去呢。”

“嗯……快进来吧。”

“要哪个？这个还是这个？”李马克故意逗弄他，枪口已经指着李东赫的腿间了。

“要你的，快点放进来！”李东赫一边说着一边双手蒙上自己的脸。

李马克将他的双腿分得极开，对准嫩肉顶入直达深处。空出手来拨开李东赫捂着脸的手，低下头去吻他。下身一进一出冲撞着，李东赫满足地哼吟着，手臂环住李马克的脖子。

顶着他的敏感点，引得李东赫下腹阵阵收缩，夹得李马克进出困难，“宝贝太紧了，放松些。”李东赫听了只是扭动，李马克只好把手拂过他身上各处，他的锁骨，他的乳尖，到他腰际时李东赫痒着笑，腿缠住李马克的腰。

两个人肉体相接，也更方便了他们拥抱，肢体交缠，亲密无间。

月亮爬上高空，醒着的夜里，暮色遮蔽恋人交合的身影，欢愉永不停歇。

在他体内越顶越深，听着身下的人叫得越发动情，李马克摸着李东赫下体帮他射了出来，自己差不多也快到了。李马克沉沉吼了一嗓，全部爱意注入李东赫体内。虽然前面已经释放一次，还是把李东赫下面的甬道填得满满。李东赫笑自己要腹胀了，戳着李马克的腰窝叫他放他去洗澡。李马克不舍地退出来，还未及将他打横抱起，那里面的热液就先流淌出来。李东赫害羞地惊叫一声，就把通红的脸埋进李马克胸膛里了。

洗过澡后，李马克从衣兜里找出一条丝麻混合的编绳。李马克捏起李东赫的脚踝，帮他绑上。

“这是我在老家，求我们那里的婆婆为我编的，可以祝福你。”

“你还是要克制，才可以健康起来。”

李东赫点点头。这是李马克占领的记号。看到这个编绳，会提醒他是李马克的，他就不可能和李马克以外的人再做爱。

所谓唯一。

李马克会一次一次地叫醒他。李东赫听到内心深处叫嚣呼喊着渴望归宿的猛兽，被这个编绳驯服了，它缓缓睡去了。一定可以实现的。


End file.
